<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Was Unexpected by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471504">That Was Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Subway Surfers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Humiliation, I’ve never written smut before and I don’t know how sex works, Jake and Tricky are 19, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, alright look this just appeared in my google docs last night, don’t follow my lead y’all wear condoms and don’t have sex in subway tunnels, frank is 22 in this, frank is flustered easily and I think that’s sexy, not really it’s just that they’re enemies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tricky and Jake chase down a mysterious masked figure who’s been stalking them, but it takes a weird turn when they finally catch him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank/Jake (Subway Surfers), Frank/Tricky (Subway Surfers), Jake/Tricky (Subway Surfers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Was Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry lmao</p><p>all the characters in this are adults</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The man’s footsteps echoed around the tunnel as he ran, the light clicking of his dress shoes filling Jake and Tricky’s ears. They had no idea who he was or what he wanted, but what they did know was that he’d been watching them skate and tag a few train cars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t seemed to notice that they’d seen him at first, too busy cradling his briefcase and taking pictures as he stared from the shadows, the creepy bunny mask covering his face, but it had become pretty obvious when Jake had yelled,”What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” and started to book it towards the stranger. Unwilling to leave her friend behind, Tricky had simply sighed and followed his lead and pursued the man into a nearby tunnel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his full suit and mask, the man was faster than the two had expected, his long, spindly legs pushing him ahead two steps for each one that the teens behind him took. However, Jake and Tricky had been outrunning trains and racing in the yard since they were thirteen. The two nineteen year olds had years of practice and stamina whereas their prey was clearly unused to running so quickly for so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bunny man suddenly took a sharp left, ducking under a battered strip of caution tape and disappearing into the gloom. Jake was hot on his heels and Tricky, the shortest of the three, followed soon after. The branch of the tunnel was familiar to the teens, as it had been abandoned a couple years prior, but remained structurally sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahead of her, Tricky heard a sharp thud, a string of curses, and Jake’s triumphant voice shouting, “Gotcha!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickened her pace as the sound of a struggle ensued, until she came upon her friend wrestling the man to the ground. Although he was tall, the man in the mask was skinny, and she doubted his suit was helping his ability to move freely. Meanwhile, Jake, stockier and dressed in his usual casual clothes, easily knocked the man against the tiled wall, straddling his waist in order to keep him still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get </span>
  <em>
    <span>off!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The man continued his fruitless attempts to push Jake off, legs scrabbling for purchase and hips bucking as Tricky stepped closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d think a weirdo like you would try a little harder not to get caught.” Jake sneered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tricky rolled her eyes, flicking her finger against the side of her friend’s head to shut him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Hey, creep, I’m talking to you. Quit trying to hump my friend off and listen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At her words, the man froze, head snapping to stare at her with the mask’s bright red eyes. Clearly, he didn’t know what to say to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got some questions for you. First of all, what the hell were you doing back there? We saw you taking those pictures. You some kind of stalker?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what’s with the creepy mask? You think you’re fuckin’ Anonymous or something, dude?” Jake chimed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man remained silent, turning so he was looking at the space between the two teens rather than at them. At the very least, he’d stopped trying to push Jake off of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tricky could feel her temper rising. She was already pissed off, having been dragged all the way down here, and now the creep wouldn’t even talk? With a frustrated sigh, she leaned forward and ripped off the man’s mask, tossing it aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> got a response from him, a sharp yelp tearing from his throat as his mask was thrown further down the tunnel. Tricky turned back to him and Jake, only to find that, oh shit, mask dude was kind of hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light in the tunnel was dim, and, unable to free his hands, the man was trying to awkwardly crane his neck to hide his face against his suit jacket, but there was no denying it. Jake could see it too, based on the way he was now staring unabashedly at the man beneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer the questions or you’re not getting the mask back.” Tricky folded her arms, trying to look as imposing as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man still stayed silent, until Jake gripped his chin in hand and jerked it upwards, forcing eye contact. “She said answer the questions, creep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man’s red eyes widened in response, and Tricky couldn’t help but notice how long his lashes were, or the way his cheeks flushed a light pink, his tongue darting out quickly to wet his lips. Interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The name’s Frank. Not creep.” He finally said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank was a weirdly….normal name, all things considered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake hummed. “Frank, huh? You know what that sounds like, Tricky?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kinda sounds like a dog name, doesn’t it?” Frank flushed even more, looking away. Jake’s hand squished his face into a pout, making Tricky giggle. “So you wanna be a good doggy, Frank, and answer her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At his words, Frank sucked in a sharp breath, hips subtly bucking upwards. “W-what the fuck.” He muttered, shutting his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tricky knelt beside the two men, her earlier frustration melting into sympathy and desire that shivered its way down to her crotch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poor baby.” She murmured, half mocking. “Bet you’re all confused, huh? Maybe we’ll give you what you want if you talk to us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank cracked open his eyes at that, looking straight at Tricky for the first time and quickly looking away as his face grew even redder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless you want Jake to get off of you?” Her friend shot her a look, but Frank quickly whispered, “No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No what?” Jake teased, rolling his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank gasped, long legs wrapping around Jake. “N-no I don’t want you to get up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ve gotta answer the questions.” His captor laughed, continuing to tease the man beneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t!” He whined, biting his lip. “It’s c-confiDENTIAL!” At a particularly harsh thrust from Jake, Frank near shouted the rest of the word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tricky hummed, carding her fingers through the man’s hair, drawing another high-pitched keen from him. Fuck, they hadn’t even done anything, and he was already so needy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really can’t tell you two anything—ah, fuck—s-so if you’re going to fuck me just—mm—do it already!” Frank keened, voice desperate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” She murmured. “Do you really think you deserve it?” At her words, Jake slowed his thrusts, leaving Frank to try and gain friction for himself. He whined, bucking his hips, but Jake locked his legs to keep him still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Tricky. Maybe he needs to be punished?” Jake’s voice quivered a bit, and Tricky smiled. It had been a while since she’d seen him so worked up. She pretended to think about it, although she knew that at this point they couldn’t just leave Frank to his own devices. What would be the fun in that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Tricky gave a particularly harsh tug on the man’s soft brown hair, earning another poorly stifled moan. “You know, Jake, I think you’re right. Maybe we’ll have to show Franky how to be a good boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank and Jake both shivered at that, inadvertently rubbing against each other. Jake arched his back as Frank trembled, and Tricky knew that she’d have to get in on this, and quick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frank, do you think you can take both of us at once?” She asked, tilting his head so he could see her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” He murmured, eyes clouded with lust and face a bright pink, mouth slightly agape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She wants to know if you can take it up the ass while you fuck her.” Jake grunted, earning himself a smack on the head from Tricky. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that had been her question, but she wouldn’t have been so vile about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank nodded, eyes widening enthusiastically. Jake shifted, rolling over so the man was now seated above his dick, but still facing outwards. Tricky then took Jake’s place on Frank’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright you two, if you need to slow down, say yellow. If you need to stop whenever for whatever reason, say red, okay?” Tricky clarified as she began unzipping Frank’s dress pants and tugging them down his slim waist. He squeaked out an affirmative as Jake lifted him so she could pull both his pants and boxers all the way off and toss them to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slipping out of her own loose jeans and pulling her underwear down to her ankles, Tricky resumed her previous position, rubbing herself against Frank’s thigh as she unbuttoned his shirt. Jake’s hands rubbed at his hips as he began to mouth at the older man’s neck, lightly nipping and drawing breathy moans as he went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for her, Frank was clearly eager to please, and made quick work of her bra, gently kneading her breasts. Tricky gasped as he thumbed over her nipples, and ducked in to press a sloppy kiss against the man’s mouth. Her hands roamed his chest as she ravished him, tracing his belly button and then the ‘v’ that his hip bones made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake began to use one hand to jerk Frank off, and Tricky brought her hand down to join him as she got a proper look at his dick for the first time. It was fairly average, thick and uncut, bobbing as Frank’s hips bucked into their hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you’re so pretty, Frank.” She cooed as she broke their kiss, breathing hard. One hand traveled back up to tease his nipples while the other thumbed over the slit at the head of his cock. His hands scrabbled at her back, trying to find purchase with his short nails before tangling his fingers in the fabric of her tank top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake’s hand left Frank as he reached into his pocket and fished out a small packet of lube—Tricky knew he usually kept at least one on him, the horny bastard. He drizzled it over his fingers before beginning to tease at Frank’s hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in question gasped in surprise at the cold, and Tricky softly reassured him it would warm up as she began to rub the folds of her vagina against the tip of his cock. The two gasped at the sensation, and then Frank sucked in a breath and held it for a few seconds when Jake’s fingers entered him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Frank, be a good boy and relax for me.” Jake murmured, letting him adjust before beginning to scissor his fingers inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank’s moans grew louder, Tricky’s own whimpers mixing in as they echoed through the tunnel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Jake, just put it in!” He whined, trying to get his fingers in deeper while simultaneously chasing the slick warmth of Tricky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put what in?” Jake replies in a breathy, sing-song voice. “You’ve gotta say it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank hid his face in Tricky’s neck, and she could feel the way he was burning up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-put your. Put your dick inside me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the magic word?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Frank shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Tricky cooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Jake removed his fingers and unzipped his jeans, pulling his dick out and pumping it a few times. Tricky pulled Frank’s face from the crook of her neck so she could look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so pretty, body all flushed and covered in a soft sheen of sweat, eyelashes fluttering, the only semblance of the composed man they’d chased down earlier his unbuttoned shirt and half-undone tie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you clean?” She asked, looking him in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His nose scrunched up, and he looked like he wanted to hide his face again, but he nodded and added, “And sterile. So…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was all the warning she gave before she sunk onto his cock, and Jake began pushing his own into Frank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound he made was beautiful, and Tricky wished she could record it and play it over and over again. A desperate, reedy moan that ripped its way from his vocal cords and petered out as he and Jake became fully sheathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t the only one making noise, either, because he was thicker than Tricky had thought and the wonderfully painful stretch made her yelp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced behind Frank at Jake, who nodded, and in unison the two began to move, pulling more sounds from the man between them. Soon the tunnel was filled with the sound of all three chasing their pleasure, ramming into each other over and over again to hit their sweet spots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after Frank began to tremble, long legs shaking and chest heaving, very obviously the loudest of the trio as Tricky slammed down onto his cock and he came with a shout. Tricky wished he had lasted longer, but wasn’t too surprised based on how easily he’d gotten worked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, almost immediately after, he gently lifted her in a silent question, so she pulled herself off of him and allowed him to start fingering her in order to return the favor. His fingers were long and thin, scissoring and stretching against her walls, while using the other hand to tease her clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tricky was moaning almost as loud as him when she came, thighs trembling around his hands, and Jake, still fucking Frank, spurred on by the sight, came deep in him with a low groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three collapsed against each other, sweaty and tired, cum dripping down the thighs of two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank nuzzled into Tricky’s neck, still hugging her and being hugged by Jake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was unexpected.” She murmured, running a hand through the two boys’ hairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both hummed an agreement, cuddling in closer. Tricky almost closed her eyes when the echoing sound of a bark nearby and the shine of a light by the mouth of the tunnel sent her heart leaping into her chest and her companions lurching upwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>